demirorfandomcom-20200213-history
Fey Elves
Fey elves originate from the lands of Faie, born from the very essence of the plane and swiftly taking their place as servants to Faie's enegmatic rulers. Being derived from magic, every elf is able to cast a small number of spells with little effort; elves' magical natures also enable them to live eternally if not acted upon by disease or violence. Cursed by Gug Bloodbane during their war with the humans, elves suffer from a serious allergy to cold iron, off-set by their natural resistance to other forms of weaponry. __TOC__ Society & Personality Elves are immortal and infertile, which makes their typical psychology vastly different from that of the mortal races. History in Corand Elves came to the continent of Corand sparingly in ancient times, and always on an errand of one the Fae Lords. This was accomplished via naturally occurring passages through the Etherium. The elves eventually found a method to sustain these passages for extended periods of time, leading to portal that took only an elven mage's concentration to keep opened. Bloodbane's Curse During their war with the humans, the fey elves were affecterd by an incredibly powerful curse that cause the immortal fey to become inhabited by remnants of unborn souls. This gave the previously soulless, alien creatures feelings otherwise unknown to them: guilt, compassion, and love. While mortals were well-equipped to deal with such emotions, many fey elves were unable to cope with the horrible things they had done in the wars against the dwarves, humans, and orcs. About half the elves in existance at the time commited suicide, while some others sought to make ammends for their misdeeds, and many others embraced evil to rid themselves of the 'infection'. Many side effects resulted from the enormous energies used to forge the curse, primarily that it caused the elves on Demiror to slowly become incredibly ill while on their home plane. Most elves have made it their primary mission in life to find someway to reverse at least this portion of what Bloodbane's curse wrought. Additionally, elves gained an extreme allergy to cold iron. Even the slightest touch of cold iron causes elven flesh to blister in a painful but otherwise unharmful reaction, while actual wounds are incredibly harmful to them. Finally, the small amount of cold iron that Bloodbane used in the ritual was imbuded with the ability to bind fey elves with ethereal chains by repeating part of the final incantation used to cast the curse. The locations of few peices of the metal are known, with the best known being the legendary blade known as Cuadiem, once wielded by King Arthedor I . Elven Racial Traits +4 to Dexterity, +2 Inteligence, +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma, -2 Constitution Fey: '''Elves are fey with the Elf subtype. '''Medium Size '''Base Speed: '''30ft. '''Low-Light Vision: '''Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. '''Elven Immunities: '''Elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. '''Damage Reduction: '''Elves gain damage reduction of 5/Cold Iron. '''Cold Iron Vulnerability: '''Elves take 50% more damage from attacks by Cold Iron weapons. '''Keen Senses: '''Elves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks. '''Elven Magic: '''Elves choose a 1st level spell and 2nd level sorcerer/wizard spell, neither of which can deal damage, the Elf can cast each of those spells at will. The elf's caster level for the spells is equal to their character level. '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Elves are proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), long swords, rapiers, and short bows (including composite short bows), and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapons. '''Ageless: '''Elves do not naturally age or die, and can live forever if never killed by an outside force. '''Laws of the Fey: '''As a fey creature, an elf cannot ever lie and must honor all deals they make. However, they are quite capable of telling half-truths, misleading, or performing other methods of obfuscation. Failure to honor a deal to its letter (if not its spirit), causes a fey to be affected as if by a ''Bestow Curse ''spell until the agreement's terms are met. Failure to fulfill an agreement for a length of a year causes a fey creature to wither away and die. '''Languages: '''Elves begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Elves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Celestial, Draconic, Gnoll, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, and Undercommon.